Comprenderlo Tarde
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Draco siente muchas cosas,esta seguro de comprenderlas todas...¿pero será realmente así?


Bueno, al fin algo de inspiración, lo sé, sólo escribo sobre Bellatrix y los Mortífagos, pero bueno….¿qué Draco Malfoy no es también un Mortífago??? Je,je,je Me río de mis propios pretextos, pero bueno, ví que a todos les gusta y me incluyo también esta linda pareja..no aparece en la peli ni en los libros,,,,lo que es una lástima, pero si que esta vez me movió el corazón.

Les confieso que he leído pocos fics sobre la pareja, así que todas las ideas son toditas mías y no copie a nadie, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo deben tener parecidos, je,je.

Bien, ahora, sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean…espero que les guste aunque sea un poquitín, si no…bueno, tomen en cuenta de que es mi primer fic Dramione si???

Creo que me salió un poco al estilo de "Ser Mujer" que parece que les gustó,je,je temí que había hecho a Bellatrix muy sentimental…pero creo que lo hice si, pero con lo exacto en aquello…espero hacer lo mismo en este, je,je a ver que les parece.

_**Comprensión**_

Hay cosas que la Dinero y la Sangre no pueden comprar, Draco Malfoy lo sabe bien.

Le llamó la atención desde el primer día y supo que era especial porque había pocas cosas que realmente le llamaban la atención a él, su familia lo había criado así, cosas preciosas, llamativas, valiosas, misteriosas, pero aquel sentimiento, aquello que había sentido desde el primer momento en que la había visto, se acercaba poco o nada a cualquier otra cosa que recordaba haber sentido antes; aquello, se alejaba de todo lo demás.

"_Desde el Primer Momento"_ resuena un eco en su mente dudando. La Mansión Malfoy está desierta, completamente vacía, con aquella suntuosidad, con aquella grandeza que siempre ha tenido y que ha conservado con el paso de los años, igual, exactamente igual que aquellos años en donde vivían sus padres.

Se levanta lentamente mientras el sonido de sus pisadas resuena casi mezclándose con el sonido de los leños que arden en la Gran Chimenea que tiene enfrente, dándo aquella calidez que siente que necesita; la copa de Wiskie en sus manos Blancas, delgadas, heredadas de su madre, sigue ahí y por un segundo se detiene. Sabe que el licor es el que le ha provocado repentinamente aquel lapsus de recuerdos, lo hace, tiene siempre aquel efecto en él y por un minuto decide en dejarla sobre la mesa que tiene al lado. Se arrepiente y se sirve un poco más de la botella. Tal vez es lo que quiere.

Toma asiento de nuevo mirando distraídamente hacia el lento crepitar del fuego que se refleja en sus claros ojos azules, jóvenes pero cansados, parpadea al darse cuenta de aquello y sabe la razón de todo aquello: a vivido demasíadas cosas para que aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

De nuevo su mano izquierda se dezliza hasta el costado del sillón en donde sabe que lo ha dejado y al sentir la textura de cuero duro y viejo lo trae de nuevo sobre su regazo.

Duda que si lo abre y recuerda de nuevo, como tantas veces lo ha hecho, comprenda algo mas de lo que ya sabe: Han sido enemigos, siempre han sido enemigos , por sangre y por ideas, duda que algo más se pueda aclarar con eso.

Las hojas están amarillentas, desgarradas, viejas, recién lo nota con calma, sospecha que lo ha hecho porque ha producido de repente aquella sensación que no quería sentir, aquel sentimiento que siempre lo ha hecho dudar de sí mismo, de preguntarse si en verdad sabe con exactitud lo que siente, duda de nuevo si quiere averiguarlo pero lo decide y la abre. Un papel resbala de repente.

Una chica de Cabello castaño enmarañado, no sabe por qué lo ha hecho, por qué guardaba tanto tiempo aquella fotografía que no tiene nada que ver con él, siempre lo quiso saber, siempre , pero siempre apareció aquella sentimiento que le obligaba a lanzar la foto en el fondo del baúl escolar, siempre escondiéndolo en secreto, siempre ocultándolo. _Siempre._

_Una sensación extraña._

Está seguro de lo que siente, de lo que siempre ha sentido. Odio, no puede pensar en otra cosa, un odio atroz hacia ella, un odio cada vez que la miraba desde lejos, desde aquella mesa lejana a la de ella, todos los días mientras la observaba leer, estudiar, sonreir, reir con sus amigos, junto a aquella escoria de el Pelirrojo a su lado por el que siente algo tan distinto que distingue y califica seguro como el Mayor Odio que puede sentir por alguien, siempre Odiando, siempre viéndola cada día, levantándose temprano, inscribiéndose a clases que no necesitaba sólo para estar junto a ella y para odiarla; Odio, no hay más, siempre ha sentido odio por todo lo de ella.

Una imagen se le viene repentinamente a la cabeza y sonríe tristemente dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos y hechándose la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el suave respaldar del sillón, no sabe por qué pero siempre le ha causado deleite.

"_Reía,sí, reía porque sabía que no era un día como cualquier otro, pero extrañamente no le parecía que la felicidad viniera del Gigante que lloraba detrás y que estaba rodeado por los dos chicos y la chica, trataba de entenderlo, y sobre todo entender por qué seguía sin poder de dejar de mirar detrás._

_Escuchó unos lloriqueos más y la mención de su nombre que no supo por qué pero que le dio una fuerza extraordinaria para actuar, para hacer algo, el gigante se alejó y no pudo contenerse más._

_-¡Miren cómo llora!_

_El gigante no le importaba en lo absoluto, en lo más mínimo pero algo en sus rostros le guió para continuar y adelantarse._

_-¿Han Visto algo más patético? _

_Su rostro se iba tornando de un hermoso color rosa provocado por la furia y podía ver la intensidad en su rostro frente a él, para él, nada más que para él, esa extraña corriente corrió de nuevo._

_-¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!_

_Más cerca, estaba aún más cerca y no pudo evitar el contener el aliento y sentir el latir de su corazón tan rápido, tan violentamente hasta que…_

_La bofetada fue fuerte, realmente fuerte, tanto que lo había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser, en todo su interior; la mejilla le ardía y sentía que se caía, que se tambaleaba como un muñeco, pero no había sido tan fuerte, no era por eso que sentía los pies flojos y tambaleantes._

_Y sus ojos, esos ojos seguían con la misma furia contenida, con aquella intensidad que le provocaba escalofríos, no lo sabía, no sabía por qué pero sintió perder el aliento de nuevo cuando abrió la boca tensa por la rabia._

_- ¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, pedazo de..puerco…Malvado!_

_No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, de su intensidad, lo había ofendido, eso era lo que sabía, lo había ofendido una Sangre Sucia al atreverse a golpearlo, pero no sabía, no entendía por que´no podía apartar los ojos de ella Eran los dos, uno frente a el otro, los dos._

_Entonces una figura a su lado y todo su alrededor pareció cobrar vida de nuevo, había alguien más, muchos más, no eran los dos._

_¡Hermione! Resonó la voz patética que siempre reconocía a su lado, estaba allí, junto a ella apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo que la tierra se le metía debajo de las uñas lastimándolo, de nuevo sintió esa furia contenida que era como un mounstruo que crecia cada vez más, estaba allí junto a ella e intentaba tomar su mano._

_Suéltame, Ron._

_Sintió la furia crecer y arrasarlo todo en su interior al escuchar el nombre nacer de sus labios, una rabia inmensa e indescriptible impulsándolo a reclamarle por decir eso, por poner en sus labios aquella palabra que le enfurecía. Sacó la varita y se hechó para atrás, y la lucidez volvió a su ser con tal fuerza que lo perturbó. Sólo consiguió mascullar un par de palabras débiles que en ese momento no recuerda._

_-Vámonos._

Abre los ojos debido al sonido del reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea que anuncia la medianoche, justamente en ese momento pero aún sigue sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Un año tras otro y prácticamente la escena no se ha vuelto a repetir, sabe que cada día que ha pasado desde aquel día, o más bien cada noche ha soñado que se repitiera, no lo entiende, no lo sabe, pero siente que cada una de las palabras que dice es para provocarla a hacer lo mismo; no lo consigue, fracasa y se desespera…un mar de respuestas, de opciones y sabe que la que le han propuesto es demasíado pero no tiene otra opción, quizá- se dice a si mismo- sea el mejor camino para demostrar que son diferentes._

_Es un año duro y no entiende lo que siente, al final lo ha hecho y no ha obtenido nada más que su desprecio: Su objetivo, lo ha logrado pero extrañamente no se siente mejor, está más lejos, cada vez más lejos y no se siente mejor, no lo entiende._

_Al año siguiente sabe que no la verá, a aprendido a predecir sus pasos, a estudiarla y a tratar de comprender lo que piensa antes de que lo haga, sien pre es bueno saber lo que el enemigo piensa"; comprender la inteligencia que posee aunque sabe que nunca lo logrará del todo. No vuelve y está demasíado cansado para sentirse bien, el corazón le duele y deduce que es por su familia, por su situación._

_Las vacaciones y algo que nunca esperaba encontrar; tenerla ahí, frente a él cuando la han atado como a un perro lo indigna y por un momento prefiere no ver apartando la vista mientras la rabia lo invade. Se justifica a si mismo con la frase de que el respeto también se da entre los enemigos; "Sí, eso debe ser" se dice a si mismo para justificar del todo su indignación; la odia tanto que le indigna verla así._

_Todo termina, todo. El final ha llegado como una luz después de las tinieblas, la pesadilla ha terminado y sabe que con ello las barreras de su Sangre también, se siente extrañamente aliviado, un aire matinal en el corazón cuando piensa en que la podrá saludar sin ser más su enemiga; un aire….que se pierde al verlos._

_Un dolor atroz que no comprende, no entiende invadiéndolo al ver aquella mirada que le hace preguntarse ¿´por qué?_

_Contiene el aliento y se reúne con los suyos, con su madre, hermosa, altiva como siempre, aliviada, lo sabe porque la conoce bien, su padre, distante pero sientiendo lo mismo, siempre ha sabido disimular lo que siente._

_También él._

Abre los ojos de nuevo recobrando la lucidez y sintiendo que las campanadas del reloj han vuelto a sonar alejándolo de sus ensoñaciones, pero se da cuenta que algo más que el tiempo, que no sólo las horas ni los años han cambiado, también él….y sus ojos.

Se lleva la mano delgada hacia las mejillas mojadas para comprobar lo que realmente tiene en ellas, y si, son lágrimas y se sonríe aliviado y dolorido a la vez.

Se levanta de nuevo, lentamente, como sólo lo sabe hacer él, como ha aprendido a hacerlo hace tiempo, desde que su hijo a nacido, aquellos pasos lentos y suaves llenos de ternura y compasión mientras siente que la copa se le resbala de las manos estrellándose estridentemente contra el piso; no importa en lo absoluto porque ninguno, ni su esposa ni su hijo se encuentran en casa; sólo puede sentir dos cosas mientras la invitación de Boda con la foto de la hermosa joven abrazando a el hombre pelirrojo resbala de su regazo y sus manos hasta el suelo.

Dolor, un dolor atroz que sabe que lo perseguirá el resto de lo que le queda de vida, aquel mismo dolor que siempre ha sentido al verlos juntos, aquel mismo dolor que le parecía tan extraño pero que ahora es más fuerte y atroz en todo su ser, un dolor que reconoce del todo porque ahora, por vez primera viene con otro sentimiento.

Comprensión.

No era odio.

Las lágrimas vuelven a salir de los claros ojos azules que no apartan la vista de la foto tirada en el piso.

Por fin lo ha comprendido.

*******

Oh, Dios Mio! No sé cómo lo anterior ha surgido pero lo ha hecho…les advertí que era un poco sentimental verdad? No? Bueno, entonces se los digo ahora…(mejor tarde? ) Me parece que he exagerado un poquitín...no parece un One-Shot, pero bueno, ¿me dicen qué les pareció? Yo, la verdad que tenía una idea algo..distinta de todo esto pero, bueno…salió y ya…creo que le puse demasíados sentimientos..ups!" espero no arruinar ninguna personalidad.

¿Comentarios? Sería lo que más me alegraría el día, por favor!!! Me dicen lo que les gustó para que lo repita…o lo que no les gustó para que lo elimine…

Me salió algo así como "Ser Mujer" pero bueno, lo hice algo así porque creo que les gustó a algunos, y lo que más quiero es complacerlos; je,je!!! , Realmente creo que este es mi estilo.

Sugerencias? Bueno, este fic va especialmente dedicado para mi Superlinda amiga:

Consufer

Porque me ha estado apoyando muchísimo en todo lo que es esto de los fics…y me da sus supercomentarios que si que me alegran el día…Gracias Mil Linda por todo tu apoyo!!! Especialmente para ti!!!

Espero sinceramente los comentarios o reviews si??? Los amo a todos!!!

Próximo One/Shot : Un regalillo para Bluemoon : Un Harry/Hermione!!! Qué Dios me ayude!!! Bye a todos!!!

Con cariño:

Su amiga de Corazón:

Rose Bellatrix. :)


End file.
